Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to user. Different users can have different interpupillary distances, and it is important to set up a head-mounted display device for the correct interpupillary distance of a user, as an incorrect interpupillary distance can cause visual distortion.
However, determining an accurate interpupillary distance has often required professional assistance (e.g., a measurement by an optician). In the absence of such professional assistance, users often set up display devices for incorrect interpupillary distances, which reduces the quality of user experience with such devices.